


【九辫】透骨生香 (Explicit)

by before_you



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 九辫, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 旗袍play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/before_you/pseuds/before_you
Summary: 旗袍Play。有一点点的Rough Sex.





	【九辫】透骨生香 (Explicit)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
*旗袍play。  
*艺术来源于生活。  
勿上升真人，仅供娱乐。  
======

正文：

最近的粉丝观众一个比一个胆大，什么都敢送。比如这次专场过后，张云雷在自己的礼物箱子里发现了一条旗袍和一双高跟鞋。

可能是苏州专场的时候杨九郎随口提了一句被上货的人记在心里了，这条旗袍做的很类似于他那件枣红色的大褂。料子是绸缎的，摸起来很顺滑，上面暗纹绣着深金色的祥云。款式是最经典的长款，下摆过了膝盖，旁边却开衩到大腿根部。

他把这旗袍在身上比划了一下，大小竟然正合适。

旗袍play他们已经筹划了好久，奈何一直找不到机会玩。这厢送上来了一个机会，他那点小心思又蠢蠢欲动了。

杨九郎正在拍通告返程的路上，说是还得一个多小时才能回到家。

张云雷把穿着的宽松睡衣脱下来，拉开旗袍的拉链试图套上去。这个款式收臀尤其明显，他不得不一点一点用料子磨蹭着身体把它提上。丝绸的面料拂过肌肤，弄得他痒痒的，却又觉得格外刺激。套上衣服拉好拉链以后，因为过于修身的设计，他没法蹲下来去穿鞋。那双酒红色的高跟鞋被他之前顺手放在了餐桌上，他便决定把脚搭在桌子上去穿。

杨九郎掏钥匙开门，一进来就看到这样一幅景象。

他的爱人穿着枣红色的旗袍，侧身对着大门口，右脚踩着一只酒红色的细高跟搭在餐桌上。他弯着身子在系鞋带，可是从小到大的仪态让他的背绷得直直的，连带着枣红的缎料也收紧，在臀部的地方凸出一个美好的弧线。

因为姿势的原因，旗袍的下摆从他高高翘起的那条腿上滑落，遮在股间若隐若现。他的大腿上还绑着昨晚上玩完没有解下来的白色蕾丝束带，皱皱巴巴揉成一团，随意地耷拉着。

旗袍的衩开的太大，他甚至能隐约透过大腿和布料的缝隙看见今天早上出门前才给人换好的黑色丁字裤。

他轻手轻脚地锁上门蹬掉鞋子，从张云雷看不见的角度走到他的身后，一只手抱住他的腰，另一只手顺着开衩的地方滑进面料里。他没有意识到来人，被吓了一大跳。细细的高跟刚刚系好，张云雷一个踉跄没站稳，直愣愣地跌进身后人怀抱里。

“趁我不在家玩起这个来了？”

杨九郎把他扶稳，坏心眼地在他的臀上掐了一把。他只穿了一只高跟鞋，这时候两条腿高低不平，站着别扭极了。

“粉丝、粉丝送的东西，我试试而已。”

张云雷没料到他提前到家。本来他只想试试衣服就算了，先下看来这个计划可能要泡汤。于是秉着要么不做要么做到底的信条，他弯下身子准备捡起另外一只鞋。

他背对着杨九郎，一弯腰腰臀修长的线条展露无疑，直直看得人火起。杨九郎哪还管他想干什么，一只手揽着他的腰让人转了个身面对着自己。

张云雷直觉地往后退了一步，臀部刚好撞到餐桌的边缘。杨九郎看了看四周，一个使劲把他抱到餐桌上坐着，把他的两条腿拉开到极限。不过他这旗袍的设计就是为了避免损失仪态地大步走路，穿上自然无法把腿分得很开。绣着祥云的下摆一半跌落在餐桌上，还有一半留在那双白皙修长的大腿上，颇有种犹抱琵琶的意味。

这个姿势有些羞耻，他手不安分地挪了挪，像是要遮羞。

杨九郎今天赶通告，穿了一身还算正式的西装。他瞥见自己的旗袍美人似乎想搞什么小动作，于是把自己腰间那条装饰作用更多的细皮带抽了出来，攥住人两只手拉到后面，用皮带绕了两圈，最后用扣子扣紧。

皮带束缚是少数很难自己解开的束缚之一，主要是因为带子厚重，又是用扣子扣得紧紧，张云雷挣了两下，不出所料地没挣开。

“翔子……”

他无意识地喊了一声，尾音带着委屈一般软软糯糯。

餐桌上还有剩着的零食，是半杯冰冰的牛奶和一块昨天杨九郎从星巴克打包回来的芝士蛋糕。之前张云雷总是嚷嚷着要减肥，杨九郎担心他每顿不吃肉只吃沙拉蛋白质不够，便逼着他每天喝牛奶，到后来也养成了习惯。

“今天怎么没喝完？”

他拿起那杯还冰凉的牛奶晃了晃，杯壁上滚落一地水珠。

“忘了……”

张云雷今天喝牛奶喝到一半突然兴致大发，跑去拆礼物了，那块蛋糕和牛奶自然被他冷落着，孤零零地呆在桌子上。

“那现在喝完吧，”杨九郎几乎没有给他拒绝的机会，勾着他的下巴让他把脖子扬起来，“抬头。”

乳白色的液体在空中划过一道弧线，尽数落进张云雷仰起头时不自觉微微张开的唇里。他保持着这个姿势了一会儿，嘴里含了一大口，杨九郎却没有丝毫要停手的意思。

再不咽下去就要把自己呛到了。张云雷没有办法，眨了眨眼睛闭上嘴，把那一口被含得温热的牛奶吞进喉咙。依旧不停歇的液体顺着那道空气中并不存在的轨迹尽职尽责地下落，滑过他的嘴角，顺着修长的脖颈流进被旗袍遮掩的身体里。

那半杯牛奶一大半落到了他的身上，把胸前颈子边那一片衣服打得湿濡。丝绸的料子最不经水，沾了液体就顺顺服服地贴在他身上，把昨晚才被蹂躏过的乳尖也勾勒出来。

杨九郎放下杯子，吻住他锁骨间有牛奶渍的地方，沿着痕迹亲吻下去，把那些牛奶的痕迹都一一清理干净。他的唇如他的体温一般温热，把液体凉过的肌肤重新温暖。

他慢慢探到爱人的胸前，几乎觉得网上说的那些多揉一揉胸就会变大的传言是真的。旗袍最是能显出人前凸后翘的身材，又因为手被束在后面被迫挺胸的姿势，他身上紧胸的那一块被勾勒出来一点弧度，比平时穿着衬衫常服明显许多。

他含住被液体灌溉过的乳尖隔着绸缎轻轻舔弄，顺滑的面料擦过本来就敏感的部位，霎时间挑动了情欲之火。

杨九郎用指尖挖下来一大块芝士蛋糕上的奶油，一只手按住爱人的大腿根，扒开那条藏在臀缝里的丁字裤，向着那块隐秘之处探去。奶油在空气中被放得冰凉，张云雷被冻得不住瑟缩，却被人固定着动弹不得，难受得眼泪都要下来。

黏黏腻腻的奶油被均匀的抹开，顺着那个勾人的地方一点一点被吞吃进去。体温把奶油完完全全地融化了，杨九郎顺着奶油浸润的地方一点一点拓宽他，手指灵巧的完全不像那个死活学不会快板的人。

张云雷最受不了这种若有若无的试探撩拨，急得眼泪蓄在眼角。他卸了力气靠在杨九郎肩膀上，泄愤似的狠狠咬了一口：“你快点！”

杨九郎比他有耐心得多，一边开拓着那块隐秘的地方，一边绕过他被绑起来的手，用指尖一节一节顺着他的脊椎骨抚摸上去。他的背一直很敏感，平常做爱的时候仅仅是被抚摸就会引发浓烈的情欲。此刻他被圈禁在杨九郎身前的一方天地间，无论得了什么雨露恩赐都只能生生忍受着。

他陷在混沌情欲中，浑浑噩噩不知道过了多久。

杨九郎弄了半天，终于把那处地方弄到了自己满意的程度。他抓着人的腿，让他环在自己腰间。张云雷被他弄得软绵绵地提不起力气，两条腿只是耷拉着。

“腿夹紧，”杨九郎掀起他前面的旗袍下摆，让他咬在嘴里，“一会儿再掉下去了。”

他利索地解开西装裤子的拉链，托着人的臀部，一个用力把他抱起来，对准了那个湿软的地方，慢慢挺进去。

忽然的悬空让张云雷混混沌沌的脑袋清醒了一瞬间，本能地绷紧了全身的肌肉。杨九郎被他夹得倒抽一口气，拍了拍他的臀让他放松下来。

他唇间衔着旗袍下摆被自己体液打湿的丝绸面料，脱力一样把半个身子靠在杨九郎身上，结果让两个人紧密交合的部位贴得更紧。他爱人颇为有力的手掌稳稳地托着他的腰和臀，让他根本没有掉下去的危机感。

杨九郎抱着他，在客厅了故意转了两圈，才沿着走廊走回他们俩的卧室。走廊不长，但张云雷被他顶得脱力，感觉像走了一个世纪一般。他的两条腿紧紧夹着杨九郎的腰，一只脚上扣着那只酒红色的高跟鞋，身子随着他的动作上下起伏。

他嘴里的布料被控制不住的津液打湿，甚至还有一些流到了杨九郎的西装上。

卧室的门虚掩着，杨九郎用脚把它踹开，两个人一起栽进软软的大床里。杨九郎从他身体里退出来，压着他的后颈把他翻过来跪趴在床上，扯着束缚用的皮带边缘把他拉起来。

旗袍后面的下摆还耷拉着，杨九郎把它弄起来，塞进皮带的空隙里。

漂亮的旗袍美人唇间衔着自己的裙角，后摆还被恶趣味地塞进自己的束缚里。他没有一点儿力气，被人扯着手从身后拉起来，身子随着胳膊的肌肉绷得紧紧的，头却低垂着小口小口喘息。他身上被体液和牛奶浸得湿透，绸缎黏黏糊糊的贴在身上，显得格外淫乱。

杨九郎从后面用大腿岔开他的两条腿，掰开他的臀缝重新把自己埋进去。

这样的姿势不受力，他只能如一叶浮萍般跟随着后面的动作起伏，头脑昏昏沉沉。他数不清时间，只感觉到自己几乎要昏过去的时候，杨九郎终于在他的身体里发泄了出来。

随着爱人的高潮，他也一起达到了顶峰，把那套红绸缎的旗袍弄得更脏了些。

他累得不想睁开眼睛，径自躺到了大床里。杨九郎帮他解开了皮带，揉了揉他有点儿被勒红了的手腕。

他的身后慢慢淌出淫靡的液体来，杨九郎皱了皱眉，把后摆的旗袍揉成一条，塞进那里堵住。

张云雷被他的小动作气得想笑，又实在懒得动嘴皮子说他，于是揽着他的脖子索要了一个深吻。

杨九郎帮他盖上了被子，擦干净脸上牛奶和津液的残留，在他的额头落下一吻。

“睡吧，睡一会儿起来洗澡。”

-END.

======


End file.
